


Hogwarts Is Where We Belong: First Year

by refugeofthemind



Series: Hogwarts Is A Place Where We Belong [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Castiel at hogwarts, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Harry Potter AU, Hogwarts AU, Hogwarts Is Where We Belong: First Year, Humour, M/M, Multi, Quidditch, Sorting Ceremony, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The boys who lived, destiel au, first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refugeofthemind/pseuds/refugeofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter AU with characters from supernatural, where Dean and Sam are the boys who lived, Castiel has many brothers, Gabriel and Loki are the trouble-making twins and Uriel is headboy. This is Castiel, Sam and Dean's first year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a Harry Potter AU of supernatural, where there would definately be some destiel and other pairings! All mistakes here are mine, and I don't own Supernatural and Harry Potter at all.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this, and don't hesitate to leave a review! :)

When Castiel received his letter from Hogwarts, to say he was excited would have been a major understatement. It wasn't so much a surprise, as it was eagerly anticipated. For the first 10 years of his life, he had feared being a squib, especially since he was from a family of wizards that dated back eons ago. But then that incident occurred last winter, when after being on the receiving end of merciless bullying from Gabriel and Loki, a sudden bout of anger caused both the boys to be pushed into the cold lake by a strong gust of wind.

Lucifer had winked at him in congratulations of his emerging wizarding powers, and his method of shutting the twins up. Michael had reprimanded him, as the oldest in the family should, but the moment Gabriel and Loki's backs were turned, Castiel could've sworn he saw the faint signs of a smile.

Now, with the letter in hand, it was proof that he was a wizard, and that he was going to Hogwarts like all his brothers did. That night at dinner, he couldn't help but brandish the parchment at everyone's face, even Uriel, who was too busy being pleased with himself for being Head Boy, until Gabriel and Loki threatened to burn it, along with his room.

The next day, Michael took Castiel and his brothers out to get their school supplies for the coming September. It filled him excitement that after years of trailing after his brothers, it was his turn to get measured for the school robes. He spent the whole afternoon waiting in line for books and quills and his cauldron, and he loved every minute of it. He even didn't mind the constant trail of stories that Gabriel and Loki made up, depicting the terrors that first years faced, because after the initial fear and horror, Michael assured him that they were just being immature.

* * *

Finally, September came round, and it was the morning of the most awaited day of Castiel's life. Breakfast was chaotic, the hours after that were even more so. Michael was busy loading the Ministry-loaned car with their bags, while Lucifer did his best to sneak in a few more items into his bag which was clearly bursting at the seams. Uriel stood in front of the mirror adjusting and readjusting his head boy badge, as Gabriel offered to pin it where the sun didn't shine. While Uriel was distracted for the moment with Gabriel reaching out for his badge, Loki took the opportunity to swipe his wand which immediately resulted in a screaming match between the three of them.

As Castiel wandered out to the front yard, he spotted Balthazar with a gleeful grin, joining the twins in what had turned into a wrestling tangle of limbs on the ground.

Finally, Michael silenced everyone with a single glare and the ride to the station was thankfully peaceful.

At the station, after two, clearly first year students, asked for directions to the platform, the brothers finally said goodbye. Uriel patted Michael on the back and headed straight to the train with his chest puffed up, so that his badge was not to be missed. Lucifer and Balthazar waved goodbye and left in search of their friends, while Michael spent a good fifteen minutes lecturing the twins on responsibility and good behavior. "I do not want any angry letters from your professors this year, all right?"

"Got it Mikey," Gabriel grinned.

Then, it was just Castiel and Michael. It felt weird saying goodbye to his brother, when they he had always been by his side ever since he was born. "I suppose this is goodbye," Michael smiles, and Castiel's eyes embarrassingly brimmed with tears. He suddenly can't bear to think of Michael all alone without Castiel to keep him company as the others are in school.

Michael hugged him reassuringly and squeezed tightly. "I'll still see you during the holidays and next summer. And we'll write all the time."

"Promise?"

"Absolutely, and so that you can always reach me, I have bought you a something."

To Castiel's extreme delight, he was presented with a tawny brown owl in a cage. "Thank you ," he grinned happily and his brother smiled back. With one last hug and a wave, Castiel made his way to the train.

On the train, Castiel despaired over where to sit, and finally decided on the compartment at the end. He opened the door and found two pairs of eyes staring at him. He recognized them as the two boys who asked for directions. One of them was sitting beside the window, with a book, Hogwarts a history open on his lap. His brown hair framed his face, and made him look like a very shaggy dog. Beside him, was another boy whom Castiel could only describe as beautiful. He had spiky blond hair and green eyes that sparkled as sunlight streamed through the window.

Castiel struggled to find his voice and finally manage to mumble, "May I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

The shaggy boy shrugged. "Sure," he grinned. As Castiel took a seat, the boy offered, "I'm Sam Winchester, by the way. And this is my fraternal twin, Dean. And you are?"

"Novak, Castiel Novak." Castiel mumbled too busy holding Dean's stair. Seconds later, Sam's exact words registered and his eyes widened with surprise. "You're the Winchester brothers?"

Sam nodded and Castiel gaped with awe. "Can I see the umm, scar?" he asked nervously.

Both brothers pulled down the front of their shirts to reveal matching scars on their chest, in the shape of a pentagram encircled with flames. "Wow," Castiel muttered, almost speechless.

Just then, the door to their compartment slid open and in bounded Gabriel and Loki.

"Oh look," Loki cooed.

"Cassy over here made friend!" simpered Gabriel.

Castiel flushed a deep red, but his brothers didn't take notice, or didn't care, because Loki went on to ruffle his hair in front of the other two boys. Gabriel took a seat beside him and stuck out his hand to Sam. "Gabirel and Loki, by the way; Third Years, and Castiel's brothers," he introduced. Sam shook his hand, and offered their names as well. To Castiel's surprise, his brothers didn't bat an eyelid but instead, grinned mischievously.

"If you ever need a huge favor from any professor-"

"Just mention our names, and they'll instantly eat out of your hands. We're really famous among the staff."

With a wink, Loki left, with Gabriel trailing behind.

Castiel couldn't help but snort in amusement and shook his head. "Don't listen to them, they're actually more infamous, than famous. Even I'm thinking of denying any relationship with then."

To Castiel's surprise, Dean cracked a smile, which was a big difference from his usual scowl. "They seem pretty cool," Dean shrugged.

"Not when you have to live with them," Castiel disagreed. Sam chuckled.

They spent the next hour devouring every single snack Castiel had bought from the food trolley. The Winchesters, it seemed, had grown up in the muggle world, and were easily fascinated with all the chocolate frogs and even Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans. While laying back, content and full in their seats, Sam had asked him how many times he'd read through their books. "I've only got to read them once," he said, sadly.

Castiel couldn't believe his ears, and immediately began to feel hadn't even skimmed through any of his books at all. What if there was a test on their first lesson?

"Don't worry about it," Dean said, waving his head. "Sam's just a freaky dork. I haven't read anything either. That's what school is for anyway."

Castiel nodded, and sighed in relief.

* * *

  


After a few more hours of riding in the train, they soon reached Hogwarts. Castiel, Sam and Dean had already changed into their school robes and and were quickly balancing all their bags while they made their way out. "Awesome owl," Dean said, pointing towards Castiel's barn owl. "Thank you," Castiel replied.

It was raining heavily outside and they joined the other first years on their ride to Hogwarts in the boats. It was an uncomfortable experience, because of the storm, and Castiel spent the entire journey feeling nauseous. Fortunately, no one in his boat threw up, but a first year, by the name of Garth fell into the lake, only to climb back into the boat, grinning madly. "That was so fun!" he heard the boy say. Castiel didn't know Hogwarts accepted insane people as well.

Finally, they made their way in through the gates of Hogwarts, and were told to wait outside the great hall. Every one was chattering among themselves, equal parts nervous and excited. "What's everyone talking about?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Probably the sorting ceremony." Castiel shrugged.

"The what?" Dean asked.

"First years get sorted into four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherine." Castiel explained. "Gryffindor's for the brave and courageous, Ravenclaw is for the ones with immense intelligence and wits. Hufflepuff students are the friendliest and extremely loyal and finally, Slytherines are ambitious people." Castiel explains.

"Yeah, but which one's the best?" Sam asks.

"None. I've got brothers in three houses and they're always competing about which one's better, but I see no difference."

Both Sam and Dean nod, satisfied with his explanation. Suddenly, the gates to the Great Hall opened and silence fell upon all the first years. Castiel's nerves were a wreck and despite assuring the other two boys, he began to worry too. How  _did_ the students get sorted? Balthazaar never told him, and Castiel was sure Gabriel's story about dueling a troll was made up. Biting the bottom of his lip nervously, he entered the hall with the rest of the other first years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sorting Hat and Potions

The First Years were ushered into the Great Hall, where all the other students had already taken their place, by a stern looking heavy set woman. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor Mosely. You will now be sorted into your Houses. While you are in Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. You will have classes with the rest of your house, you will sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room. Your triumphs will earn you points, while any rule breaking, will cause you to lose points. At the end of the school year, the House with the most points will win the House Cup."

"The four Houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherine. Each House has it's own noble history and has produced outstanding witches and Wizards."

Professor Mosely then gestured to the empty stool in front of them, upon which was placed a very old and frayed hat.

To Castiel's surprise, the hat began to not just talk, but sing about the different Houses. At the end of the song, every one clapped politely and Professor Mosely began to call out names.

"Azazel, Jake." The boy walked to the stool with his head held high and upon putting the hat on, was declared a Slytherine. The students at the table in the far corner clapped loudly, welcoming him to the house. Then, one by one, the first years went up.

Sometimes, the sorting took a long time, such as in Meg Balten's case which took a full ten minutes before placing her in Slytherine. Other times, it was almost instantaneous as what happened with Garth Fitzgerald who was placed in Hufflepuff.

Before long, Castiel's name was called and he froze in fear. What if he wasn't placed in any of the houses? What if he sat there for hours and hours until Professor Mosely took the hat off and sent him back home?

Suddenly, he felt a hard jab at his back as Sam pushes him towards the stool. With shaking legs, he sat down and wore the large hat on his head.

" _Another Novak, eh_?" The hat spoke in his head. " _Where do I put you? Well such courage could place you in Gryffindor. I see alot of talent, and intelligence too. Ravenclaw would be good for you. But you're so very loyal and you've got the ambition to succeed. Where do I put you indeed? Well, better be..."_

Castiel closed his eyes tightly and waited with bated breath.

_"Gryffindor!"_

To his left, the Gryffindors applauded loudly and among the catcalls, he could hear Gabriel and Loki shouting, "Make way for another Novak!" Balthazar gave him a thumbs up from the Hufflepuff table and Uriel gave him a proud wave. Even Lucifer gave him a small smile from where he was sitting at the Slytherine table. Jumping off his stool, Castiel ran to the Gryffindor table and took a seat, watching the rest of the sorting.

When it was time for the Winchesters, the hall instantly became quiet. There were a few pointed whispers here and there, but everyone stared intently at Dean who was being sorted.

"Gryffindor!"

Castiel's whole table stood up shouting in celebration and even Castiel was happy to have him in the same House. Loki yelled at the top of his lungs, "We got a Winchester!" earning him a stern look from Professor Mosely. With a shy smile, Dean took a seat beside Castiel, waving at the Novak twins.

Next, it was Sam's turn and Dean stiffened. He was sorted into Slytherine which caused Castiel to be disappointed because he rather liked the boy and would have preferred him to be in the same House. Beside him, Dean clapped the loudest.

After the sorting was over, and the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledor gave his speech, the tables immediately filled themselves with foods of every kind. Castiel and Dean began stuffing themselves with everything they could get, marveling at how the plates kept refilling themselves. Castiel could spot Gabriel filling his pockets with muffins and cupcakes, no doubt for a midnight snack later on. Loki, suffering from a food coma, had taken to lying down on the bench and licking ice cream from his spoon lazily. Across them, Uriel was greeting the Gryffindor ghost, Samuel Colt, a good evening.

For a while, all Dean could do was stare at the ghost, until Castiel asked him, "What's wrong? Never seen a ghost before?" Dean shook his head which amused Castiel greatly. The muggle world seemed so dull and interesting at the same time.

The feast ended, and First Years were taken to the Gryffindor common room. The girls and boys split towards their dormitories and Castiel was pleasantly surprised to find him sharing a room with Dean, as well as Samandriel, Benny and Joshua. Everyone was really tired and after muttering quick good nights, they all went to bed, as lessons started first thing tomorrow.

* * *

In all his excitement in going to Hogwarts, Castiel had forgotten that he actually had to  _study_  there. It was the first week of school and lessons were already on full drive.

First, he had transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, taught by Professor Mosely. They were learning to turn matchsticks into needles while in reality Castiel was just staring hard at his matchstick and fervently muttering the spell. Beside him, Dean wasn't having any better luck, although he did manage to wave his wand so hard that his matchstick was set on fire.

At the end of the lesson, the only person who managed to work the spell was a short, Asian boy from Ravenclaw, called Kevin Tran. Professor Mosely was impressed and had awarded him with five points.

"You know, seeing as I still did some magic, I should get a point too," mumbled Dean.

They also had Herbology three times a week with the Hufflepuffs, taught by Professor Sprout, and Care Of Magical Creatures was taught by Professor Mills, a stern motherly woman who made the lessons quite interesting with bits of trivia every now and then.

Probably the most boring lesson had to be History of Magic which was taught by an even more boring Professor Binns, whose voice was so monotonous, Dean was often drifting off to sleep.

Everyone was excited about Defense Against The Dark Arts, but Professor Quirell turned out to be quite a joke. He never conducted any practical lessons, and was always so jumpy when anyone asked him a question.

However, the worst lesson so far in Castiel's opinion, was Potions. At first, when he had heard that they were going to have class with the Slytherines, he was excited because Sam was going to be there. They hadn't been able to talk much, what with all their lessons and the only time that met was during breakfast. So on Friday morning, Dean and Castiel had gone to class extra early, hoping to catch up with Sam. They weren't the only ones early, and apart from Sam, there were three more Slytherines waiting outside. One was a dark haired short girl, Castiel recognized as Meg Balton who was standing behind a sandy-haired boy with strange yellow eyes and a rather thin lanky boy. The three of them approached Sam, Dean and Castiel and upon seeing Castiel, they threw him dirty looks.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Dean Winchester," yellow eyes spoke in a high pitched, oily voice. "Sam already knows me. I'm Azazel, Jake Azazel and these are Meg and Brady." Beside him, the other two Slytherines nodded, although Meg seemed to stare at Castiel a little while longer.

"I realized you don't have much experience with the wizarding world, but you should know, it's important to associate with other wizards, from the superior families. You'll soon learn that some wizards are far better than others." At this, Azazel gave a very pointed sneer towards Castiel.

Sam bristled and took a menacing step forward, but Dean kept calm and narrowed his eyes at the other three. "Thanks for the advice, but I can pick out the jerks easily by myself."

Azazel and his croonies looked very much offended and with a glare, they walked angrily away. Sam shook his head. "Can you believe those guys? Just three days ago, they tried to corner me in the common room but your brother, Lucifer managed to scare them away. He was pretty awesome, I mean all he did was give them a murderous glare and they were practically running!" Sam grinned.

Dean patted Castiel's arm and told him reassuringly, "Don't worry about what those morons said."

The day progressively got worse because their Professor was the meanest most horrible person, who could hardly pass of as human. Professor Crowley gave them an extremely difficult potion to brew just on their first day, and spent the entire morning lurking and blending into the shadows in his black robes. Just as a someone made a mistake, he would swoop in like a hawk and terrorize them. He did seem to favor the Slytherines more, especially Azazel.

"Winchester," Crowley whispered softly, advancing towards Dean. "Tell me, do you have any brains? The directions specifically said stir clockwise, not anti-clockwise. Five points to be taken away from Gryffindor."

Once Professor Crowley turned his back, Dean practically jumped out of his seat, fists shaking in anger.

"Dean!" Castiel hissed in warning.

"Let me have at him," Dean growled. "I may not know how to do magic yet, but all I've got to do is shove my wand up his-"

"Another five points from Gryffindor," Professor Crowley declared, without missing a beat.

 


	3. Chapter 3

After dinner, when Castiel and Dean went back to the common room, they could see all the First years chattering excitedly among themselves. "What's going on?" Dean asked another blond haired first year, Jo.

 

"Flying lessons," she replied excitedly. Castiel's spirits lifted. Flying was a favorite hobby of his. Although, according to wizarding laws, children below the age of ten weren't allowed to ride brooms unsupervised, Castiel had been sneaking off to his backyard, flying Michael'a broom ever since he was eight. Balthazar had caught him once, but instead of telling Michael, he had raced him across the yard.

 

Dean, on the other hand, looked very nervous. "I don't do well with heights," he explained.

 

Castiel tried to assure him that flying was fun, and Quidditch was even more fun, but as the lesson drew nearer, Dean got more scared.

 

As it turned out, Dean was quite good at flying, but Castiel was understandably better. He easily took off the ground in his first attempt, and swooped higher and higher, until he could hardly see the other students anymore. Then learning the trick from Balthazar, he dived sharply downwards and uprighted himself just in time to land smoothly. Dean gasped in awe, but a few feet away, Azazel sneered at him. It was by far, the best lesson Castiel had ever had, and it improved his mood throughout the week.

 

\---

A few weeks into the school term, Castiel's pile of homework had gotten alarmingly high. It wasn't as though he was procrastinating, it was just that recently, he had spent most of his time flying the school's broomsticks in the evening and Dean was always distracting him with a game of exploding snap. Things had gotten way out of hand when he realized he had a five foot long potions essay due the next day, and he hadn't even started. After lunch, he dragged a grumbling Dean along to the library, because he was just as behind on his homework as Castiel.

 

At the library, they spotted Sam behind a stack of books, his nose buried in the Daily Prophet.

 

"Hey Dean, Castiel." Sam greeted them as they sat at the same table. "What are you doing?"

 

"Crowley's essay," Castiel replied.

 

"You haven't done it yet?" if the truth wasn't so worrying, Castiel would've laughed at the way Sam looked so scandalized.

 

"We're not all nerds like you," Dean rolled his eyes. "I bet you've done yours on the day it was assigned."

 

"Of course!"

 

"Reaaaally now..."

 

"No, Dean. You're not copying from me."

 

"Oh come one!" Dean begged, but Sam simply pursed his lips and went back to reading the newspapers. However, the headlines on the front page caught Castiel's eye and caused him to point at it. 'Gringotts Break In'

 

"That's weird," he exclaimed. I don't think there's ever been a break in at Gringotts before. It's supposed to be one of the safest place!"

 

"I know," Sam shrugged. "It says here that nothing was stolen though, which is all the more strange. Why would anyone want to break into a bank, only to steal nothing?"

 

Dean frowned at the information, looking just as puzzled as everyone else.

 

"Wait," Castiel points to a paragraph on the bottom right. "The vault that was broken into had already been emptied before."

 

"Wow, that's a pretty close call. Maybe the owner was suspicious." Sam said.

 

"Wonder what the thieves were after, must be something valuable." wondered Dean.

 

"I could ask my brother. Michael works at Gringotts."

 

Dean stared at Castiel in curiosity. "Exactly how many brothers do you have?"

 

"Six."

 

"Woah, that must be rough. I have Sam and its killing me."

 

Sam glared at Dean before going back to his reading. "Have fun doing your essay on your own."

 

"Awww, come on Sammy!"

 

\---

 

Lessons, after overcoming the initial 'let's start at the basics' phase, had started to become interesting. Potions was still as awful as ever, but Castiel had started to get the hang of it, so much so that Crowley had stopped calling on his mistakes, but Sam as usual was still top in class. Professor Mosely also had gotten then to work with bigger and more complex objects for transfiguration. The best so far, however, was Charms. They were finally working levitating injects, which was what everyone has been dying to do ever since they saw Professor Ellen demonstrate it on the first day of class.

 

"Once again, the wand movements are, swish and flick. Remember, enunciation is key," she reminded everyone sternly. The students were put in groups of four to practice the spell together. Castiel had immediately gravitated towards Dean, and joining him was a pretty Gryffindor named Jo. She was Professor Ellen's daughter, and the resemblance in her appearance was striking. Both shared the same blonde hair and blue eyes and even the way they spoke an behave was uncanny.

 

The three Gryffindors scanned the rest of the classroom for a fourth group member. "Get Tran!" Dean hissed, as he was the smartest in class. After that, they got to practicing. Kevin, of course had already mastered the spell and instead of levitating feathers, he was making other heavier objects fly.

 

Everyone else, on the other hand, were too  busy groaning in frustration. Soon Jo and Dean gave up, in favour of bickering about their favorite muggle sport team. Jo's father was muggle-born and she and Dean seemed to have a few common interests in that aspect, such as something called ‘basketbaseball’ or something. Castiel easily lost interest in their conversation and looked back glumly at the stationary feather on his desk.

 

"Concentrate, Novak!" Professor Ellen advised sternly.

 

Castiel tried, he really. He was staring the stupid feather for so long he felt as though his head might just explode. There was a time he thought his it might just be moving ever so slightly but the loud sniggering behind gave Dean away, who was blowing at his table to start a light breeze.

 

Finally, lessons were over and everyone was putting their things away when Professor Ellen waved her wand to get their attention.

 

"I have a very important announcement to make. This will not be the first time you will be hearing this; Professor Dumbledore has asked me to warn you that the third floor corridor is strictly out of bounds due to dangerous circumstances. Anyone caught lingering anywhere nearby will be severely dealt with. And Novak, I do hope that you haven't inherited your brothers' inability to follow rules."

 

Castiel flushed red and shook his head. Meanwhile, murmurs broke out through the entire room. Professor Ellen didn't offer any other explanation about the sudden new rule and he could hear people around speculating all the different reasons.

 

"Do you think thats where the answers to our tests are kept?" Kevin muttered.

 

“Harvelle, did your mum at least tell _you_? ” asked Dean. Jo shook her head, “Mum didn’t say anything to me at all. I’ve got no clue what this is about.”

 

The rest of the day passed, and with every lesson they had, it ended with the same warnings from all their Professors. “Unless you lot have a death wish, I better not find any of you there,” Profesor Crowley had concluded his lesson, just before giving them a mountain load of homework to do with an evil grin.

 

By the end of the day, all sorts of explanations were made about the forbidden third floor with the most ridiculous one being that that was where Professor Dumbledore kept his pet dragon. Castiel scoffed at that. “That’s not possible, Hogwarts doesn't have a dragon,” he said, as he sat at dinner in the hall with Jo and Dean.

 

“But we do have a troll,” Jo shrugged as she helped herself to some potatoes.

 

“Wait, those things are real?” Dean stared open-mouthed at them, bits of chewed up meat on display. Castiel nodded while Jo was too busy stuffing her face full of food. Sometimes he really questioned his choice of friends to eat with. Sam joined them in a moment and conversation steered away to other topics. Soon dinner was over and the four of them left the hall, on the way to the library as suggested by Sam to do their work. Even Dean couldn’t deny the pile of undone homework he had left and with Sam around, they could probably have more done than if they were to go back to their common room, when Dean would no doubt put it off to later. Still, that didn’t stop him from complaining out loud as they walked up the stairs and started a bickering match between the two brothers.

“Look, no one’s forcing you to join us,” Sam snapped in exasperation.

 

“Yeah, but you guys will just miss me.”

 

Jo snorted, “Don’t hold your breath.”

 

Suddenly, Sam stopped and pointed somewhere to his right. “Hey aren’t those your brothers?”

 

All four of them looked up to see both Gabriel and Loki staring back at them. Gabriel waved at them from the stairs across them while grinning mischievously. “”What are they doing?” hissed Sam indignantly. “That’s the third floor! We should stop them.”

 

Castiel’s heart sank at those words; confronting his two older brother was the last thing he wanted to do, but Sam was already walking away and with no other choice, the three of them followed behind. Gabriel and Loki weren’t waiting for them though and despite Sam shouting at them to stop, they proceeded to walk down the corridor leading leading the third floor.

 

By the time Sam, Jo, Dean and Castiel caught up them, the twin brothers were fumbling with a locked door in front of them. “What are you doing?” Sam panted, while still looking at them sternly. Castiel just shrunk behind Jo and Dean discretely.

 

“Trying to unlock this door,” grunted Loki.

 

“You’re not even supposed to be here.”

 

Gabriel simply waved his hand in a nonchalant way and smirked, “We’re usually not supposed to be in a lot of places, but that never stopped us. And anyway-”

 

“You four are technically on the third floor too.” Loki waggled his eyebrows. Sam flustered angrily while Jo nodded, “He does have a point, you know.”

 

“We’re trying to stop them!”

 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Just help us get through this and we won’t tell a soul.”

 

“C’mon Sammy, it might be fun,” Dean agreed eagerly. In the end. there were too many people against Sam and he eventually gave in. Glaring at them, he simply waved his wand and muttered a spell, and with an audible click, the door swung open. Dean cheered, and was quickly shushed by Castiel. They didn’t want to get caught, merlin knows how much trouble they would get into.

 

The room they entered was dark, and there was a musky stench that came from it. “I can’t see a thing!” Jo hissed, accidentally stepping on Dean’s foot as he howled in pain. “Lumos,” Gabriel muttered and the end of his wand glowed brightly, bathing the entire room in a soft light. What they saw, stopped everyone in their track. Castiel held his breath, too scared to move even an inch.

 

“Just don’t make a sound,” Jo whispered.

  
“What the hell is that?” Dean asked quietly, gripping his shoulders so tight they might leave bruises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I kinda rushed this, so if there's any mistakes, leave a comment and I'll fix it ASAP :)


End file.
